dissidiacalamitasinfinitafandomcom-20200215-history
Sakura
/ |EX Mode= Kitsune Form |EX Burst= Nine Tails Fox }} Momoirobara Twins, Sakura & Tsubaki ' are DLC characters in ''Dissidia Calamitas Infinita, originating from Esper of Dusk. The Kitsunes of the Ninhana Clan and daughter of the clan leader. They share the power of the Esper know as Nine Tail Fox, they each share four tails of Esper waiting for day see for Ninth Tail to return from them. Sakura cheerful and troublemaker of the two and Tsubaki the calm and mature one usually getting her sister out of trouble. Appearance Sakura's a young girl, with long Black hair tied in twintails with pink dyed streaks and her upper back mainly her shoulders is tattoo with Sakura petals. Tsubaki's is like her sister, but her hair tied in braided ponytail with white dyed streaks and her left shoulders is tattoo with with a white tsubaki flower. Sakura's default outfit is hot pink and crimson short kimono with skirt only half apart from her knees, black stockings and pair Geta Sandals. While Tsubaki's default outfit is white and gold short kimono with skirt going down covering her knees, pale blue stockings and pair Geta Sandals. In EX Mode, Sakura gains a pink aura while Tsubaki gains white aura while each one gains four tails while their pet fox appear and will stand on shoulder ether girl. Story Xth Cycle= |-| Xth Cycle= |-| Xth Cycle= |-| Xth Cycle= Battle '''Sakura & Tsubaki Yin and Yang Kunoichis – Two kunoichis fighting together helping each other. ---- Sakura & Tsubaki are a tag team style character, where player control two characters instead of one, which one has their own HP bar which will affect the main HP that they share, this one one will lose all their HP before other, the remaining Kunoichi would have fight alone losing most access to other's attacks. Only way bring back other member is through EX Mode. As both twins fight at same time, one not being control will auto attack helping gain brave in some way, if Sakura is Auto attacking she will do basic weak attacks, while Tsubaki will use healing arts to gain brave. Sakura is mainly the attacker with greater speed then Tsubaki, Sakura has few ground attacks but mainly has Aeriel attacks. Tsubaki on other hand is more defense, having mainly ground attacks and is more ranged then her sister. Sakura's Brave Attack Tsubaki's Brave Attack Sakura's HP Attack Tusaki's HP Attack EX Mode Sakura & Tsubaki's EX Mode is Kitsune Form, gaining abilities "Regen", "Huton" "Twin Disciplines" and "Tail IX: Tail of Creation. Their Regen will give health to ether twin that was lost all their HP but will start with low amount of HP, Huton will increase the twins speed and aerial dashes, Twin Disciplines will increase their attack power and allow them gain HP for 1/4 of brave damage they deal and Tail IX: Tail of Creation is a R + move that has their pet Fox tail glow, creating copy of Nine Tail Fox that attack their opponent violently before disappear afterwards. Sakura & Tsubaki's EX Burst is Nine Tails Fox, Sakura and Tusbaki start off focusing their energy and becoming the Esper; Nine Tail Fox. There forth, the Esper will start chanting focusing her energy. Player need to press a combination of nine button correctly. If fail the Fox will only attack the opponent if done right each tail will glow and cast nine orbs at them and finish off with a massive energy blast. Equipment Exclusive Weapons Related Accessories Musical Themes *''Main Theme: Flowers of the Four Tails *''World Map Theme: Momoirobara Flowers *''Normal Battle: *''Boss Battle: Season of Blooming *''Final Boss Battle: Rival Battle *''Vs Clair: *''Vs Scarlet: Howl of the Thunder Quotes Default Specific " " |april= " " |avec= " " |rain= " " |akito= " " |ike= " " |jarek= " " |0= " " |nex= " " |yuan= " " |nelo= " " |8= " " |kayle= " " |noelle= " " |hale= " " |jessie= " " |alice= " " |max= " " |kasumi= " " |ryuu= " " |sokutei= " " |crono= " " |gin= " " |LK= " " |deryk= " " |coatl= " " |selena= " " |jarkko= " " |richter= " " |seike= " " |clair= " " |zane= " " |scarlet= " " |victor= " " |oavyce= " " |meagan= " " |vylinn= " " |insiminy= " " |fick= " " }} Boss Specific DLC Specific "" |chime= |seraphina= |zeph= |reaper= |faethin= |padma= |rose= |axarath= |lee= |blade= |siena= |twins= |annabell= |taarin= |ivy= |maxr= |yala= |francis= |guth= |alexandra= |cynthiaalt= |ava= |ellie= |talinn= |viola= |corvus= |lust= |greed= |sloth= |envy= |wrath= |pride= |mother= |tannor= |jarek= |weslei= |kenzie= |sam= |jannie= |kajira= |avilis= |kelly= |loeve= |iocus= |azazel= |may= |skye= |acia= |alyssa= |liam= |zak= |james= |concord= |nick= |idiza= |bolverk= |abel= |omega= |inohime= |flora= |felicity= |alix= |amelia= |lili= |remus= |xaras= |absolon= |chieko= |noia= |hero= |kali= |mari= |korem= |keruziel= |ruriko= |draken= |rodger= |chiharu= |uiharu= |kaname= |vainia= |maria= |vik= |alstromya= |sanadus= |lilith= |bunny= |friend= |argence= |ruger= |faye= |weir= |sanna= |vier= |redrum= |nina= |milica= |mint= |divina= |maxwell= |ritic= |charleigh= |jean= |shanna= |celestria= |valerie= |bris= |noa= |riyoku= |bishop= |linus= |ts'yn= |card= |shira= |shizuka= |klaytaza= |hoxic= |katja= |leonora= |iae= |reni= |evon= |rei= |nam= |caesura= |solace= |zadimortis= |kaia= |artemis= |sorrell= }} Story Specific Category: Characters